coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
1989
Events *11th January - Eddie Seddon dies from injuries sustained in a lorry crash. *16th January - Alan Bradley is given a loan by the bank for re-mortgaging No.7 in Len Fairclough's name. *18th January - Eddie Seddon's funeral. *30th January - Alan Bradley opens his company, Weatherfield Security Systems. *13th February - Gail Tilsley tells her husband Brian that she wants a divorce. *15th February - Brian Tilsley is stabbed and dies at the hands of youths outside a disco. Earlier in the day, he had rowed with wife Gail over her intention to divorce him. *22nd February - Alec Gilroy leaves on a tour of the Middle East as entertainment's manager, returning on 26th April. *27th February - Brian Tilsley's funeral takes place. *1st March - Alan Bradley makes a pass at his secretary Dawn Prescott and gets angry when she doesn't reciprocate. Dawn escapes before he can rape her. *6th March - Dawn Prescott tells Rita Fairclough that she should find out why Alan Bradley is receiving letters addressed to Len Fairclough. *8th March - Rita Fairclough searches Alan Bradley's office and finds evidence that he has been using Len's name to obtain funds. *13th March - Alan Bradley attacks Rita Fairclough and batters her unconscious after trying to smother her with a cushion. *15th March - Rita Fairclough recovers in Weatherfield General while Alan Bradley is on the run from police after his attack on her. *22nd March - The police follow Jenny Bradley to Gatley station where they arrest Alan Bradley for his assault on Rita Fairclough. *3rd April - Kevin Webster is forced to work with the boss's son, Mark Casey (First appearance of the character). *10th April - Twins Darryl and Mel Morton are born. *12th April - Shirley Armitage leaves Curly Watts and Coronation Street. (Final appearance of the character). *26th April - Alec Gilroy returns from his working cruises unexpectedly early, unaware that Bet is having a night out with Paul Rigby. *1st May - Nicky Tilsley goes missing after attacking his mum Gail. Nicky has been taking his dad Brian Tilsley's death hard. *3rd May - Convinced she's been having an affair with Paul Rigby, Alec Gilroy tells Bet that he wants a divorce. *15th May - Don Brennan is "paid" with a greyhound Lucky when its owner Harry Slinger can't afford the taxi fare. Ivy Brennan is not impressed. *28th June - First appearance of Wendy Crozier. *26th July - When Vera Duckworth finds out that Jack has been out with Tina Fowler, she tackles her in the Rovers, resulting in a fracas in which Alec Gilroy is drenched by a thrown drink and Vera is barred. *9th August - Having gathered her evidence, Emily Bishop confronts Mike Baldwin over his secret plans to sell Baldwin's Casuals. *16th August - Mother of two Gail Tilsley begins a relationship with Martin Platt who is ten years her junior. *28th August - Mike Baldwin completes the sale of the factory to builder Maurice Jones. Some of the residents start to fear for their jobs. *30th August - The women are locked out of the factory and lose their jobs after its sale to builder Maurice Jones. *4th September - Wendy Crozier is sacked for being the "Town Hall Mole" after Deirdre Barlow outs her. Ken Barlow instantly offers her a job on the Weatherfield Recorder. *20th September - The residents wake up to the sight of the Community Centre and the factory being knocked down. *2nd October - Martin Platt moves into 33 Hammond Road to be with Gail Tilsley. *9th October - Ken Barlow's relationship with Wendy Crozier deepens when she cooks him a meal for his fiftieth birthday as he thinks that Deirdre has forgotten, whereas she is sat at home with a surprise meal waiting for him. *18th October - Alan Bradley pleads guilty at his trial of deception and actual bodily harm and gets a two year sentence, but to Rita Fairclough's shock, he is released immediately due to the time spent on remand. *20th October - Alan Bradley, newly released from Risley Remand Centre, pushes into No.7 with Rita Fairclough inside. *23rd October - Curly Watts is taken on as a trainee Assistant Manager at Bettabuy supermarket. *25th October - Curly Watts begins work at Bettabuy supermarket where he meets manager Reg Holdsworth and smitten shop assistant Kimberley Taylor (First appearance of both characters). *27th October - Jim and Liz McDonald look round No.11 with a view to buying it (First appearance of both characters). *3rd November - Alan Bradley is arrested when The Kabin is broken into and Rita Fairclough points him out to the police as the chief suspect. Jenny Bradley accuses Rita of persecuting her father. *8th November - A fight breaks out in the Rovers when Eddie Ramsden and his mates attack Kevin Webster after he had previously defended barmaid Tina Fowler from Eddie's unwanted attentions. *10th November - Alan Bradley's campaign of intimidation against Rita Fairclough continues when he breaks into No.7 but no one believes her. *16th November - Kate Connor is born. *17th November - Mike Baldwin witnesses his nemesis Ken Barlow kissing Wendy Crozier, behind the back of his wife Deirdre. Mike is thrilled that he has knowledge he can use against Ken. *1st December - Alan Bradley is hounded by the Rovers regulars who think that he killed Rita Fairclough. The police dig up the building site in Coronation Street where Alan had been working, to see if he had buried the missing Rita there. *4th December - In Coronation Street's 3000th episode, the missing Rita Fairclough turns up in Blackpool. *6th December - The McDonald family move into No.11. First appearance of Andy and Steve McDonald. *8th December - Alan Bradley follows Rita Fairclough to Blackpool and tries to force her to return to Weatherfield with him. When Rita runs off, Alan gives chase but is hit by a tram and dies instantly. *11th December - Following Alan Bradley's death, Jenny Bradley identifies her dad's body. *15th December - Alan Bradley's funeral takes place. Only Jenny Bradley attends, with Martin Platt, Kevin and Sally Webster going to support her. *22nd December - Ken Barlow admits to his wife Deirdre that he is having an affair with Wendy Crozier. *25th December - Derek Wilton finds out that he has lost his job. *27th December - Steve McDonald kicks a football through the Corner Shop window, smashing it. See also *Coronation Street in 1989 *Category:1989 episodes External links *1989 at Wikipedia Category:1989